The Notion of Happily Ever After
by rain angst
Summary: When L had entered his life, Light had seen neither a knight in shining armor nor a happily ever after. But he had seen a connection with this misfit of a man. Two lonely people who have reached the top of the worlds they live in." Snow White references


Title- The Notion of Happily Ever After

Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note or Snow White.

I like to dedicate this story to RobinRocks and Narroch, for their awesome work on _Poison Apple_. I began writing this story before I read it, but I hit a really bad writers block. After reading their story, I was able to finish writing this. If you haven't read it yet go check it out!

I'm not sure if there is, but the spacing might be weird. I am using a different computer to post this and for some reason Microsoft does not like me, on this computer. So if you see any large gaps between the sentences I apologize in advance. Also if this is in bold, I honestly have no idea why.

Enjoy!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Light remembers the way his mother used to make him watch Disney movies with Sayu. It had all been the same. The love interests meet, the female gets in trouble, and the male saves her from impending doom. At the end the two go off to live happily ever after. Sayu had gushed over the ending. Excitedly talking about how she hoped to have such a happy ending as well. Light would reassure her, with a sugary sweet smile, that she would find her prince charming. Sayu would smile brightly and hug him.

"You'll find happiness too, nii-san, after all, you _are_ a genius," she would say sincerely.

"I will," Light would agree, but he knew he'd never find a happily ever after. Sayu was still naive, didn't know that most people would truly end up unhappy. If a person was lucky they would be _content_ and really, Light thought, it was the most anyone could ever ask. Humans have a way of screwing up happiness, no matter how much they wish to cling to it.

Light thought that at best, he would be bored being _content_. The world held no challenge and he often watched the stupidity of humanity purposefully make decisions that caused them to be unhappy.

His own mother was not living a happily ever after. She had met his father in high school. The two began to date and eventually got married. Sachiko had not attended college, but the two had moved in together in a small apartment. Light knew that even through it was small and cramped his mother had been happiest at those times because she got to see Soichiro more often.

Now it was only a few times a week; most of the time Soichiro would fall asleep once he got home, but Sachiko never complained. She knew what she was getting into and Light would watch her from the stairs some nights sitting at the kitchen table with a full cup of cold tea in her hands, waiting for her husband to come home. Light would play ignorant, and walk back to his room.

The world was in his grasp constantly and even though he would never admit it aloud he dated, not because he wanted a girlfriend, but because he wanted to fill a space that was lonely. But the women were never smart enough to hold his attention and he even dated a few males who had potential of understanding that it is lonely at the top. But like the females they lacked the ability to comprehend what Light was saying and they broke up.

It was always clean. No one ever begged to stay with him and that is exactly what Light wanted. A small part of their minuscule brains understood that neither one of them would ever truly be happy if they stayed together.

And when L had entered his life, Light had seen neither a knight in shining armor nor a happily ever after. But he _had_ seen a connection with this misfit of a man. Two lonely people who have reached the top of the worlds they live in. Light had begun to find a new path and this one intersected with a man he might have met later on in life.

The chain was annoying at first, the two having to learn new steps to accommodate one another, but it fell into a perfect rhyme. And being at the top didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"Ryuuzaki, have you ever read any fairytales before?" Light asks as he tilts his head to face L, who is sitting next to him on the queen sized bed.

"I don't see how that question is relevant to anything," L responds as he glances at Light.

"I am curious to know if anyone attempted to brainwash you with the notion of happily ever after," Light says, his eyes flash with annoyance.

"I do not have to do what my number one suspects say," L replies flatly.

"You also said I was your first friend, so think of the situation as two friends living together for awhile, if it helps your mindset be less hostile toward me," Light snappily responds.

"I was merely pointing out the obvious, there is no need for you to get hissy with me," L says as he rests his back more comfortable on the pillows behind him.

"Answer the question then," Light mutters.

"I have read a few, and I am not brainwashed by the silly notion of happily ever after" L responds, wanting to see where Light will go with this conversation.

"Have you read Snow White?" Light inquires.

"I have, is there a point to this?" L replies as he digs his toes into the bed.

"You remind me of Snow White," Light murmurs quietly.

A small frown settles across L's face at that. "Not because of what she does, but your looks are very similar," Light quickly adds as he sits up in bed and moves closer to L.

"Your hair color is that of a raven, your skin is as pale as snow, and your eyes are a charcoal color," Light murmurs as he traces his finger along L's eyes and moves the hand into L's untamed hair. "And in a way," Light begins as he leans closer to L and places his mouth against L's ear. "You are the fairest in the land because you are L who brings justice to this world," Light whispers quietly as he presses his lips against Ryuuzaki's in a gentle kiss before pulling away.

"Light-kun is cheesy," L decides aloud and Light pulls away from L with a small glare in his amber orbs.

In a quick motion L wraps the chain around Light's body, effectively pinning the younger mans arms to his side. "And Kira is trying to take away my position," L mutters in a low baritone voice.

"I'm not Kira," Light responds as he struggles against the chains.

"Not right now, but you were Kira and you will be him again," L reasons as he tightens his hold on the chain while straddling Light's lap to get the younger man to stop struggling so much.

"Screw you, L! If I was Kira I would remember killing all those people, but the only thing I remember killing is a fly," Light snaps as L pushes his upper body against the bed.

"In the cell your personality changed from that of Kira to Light Yagami. You are innocent now, but you are also guilty," L mumbles in a low voice.

"I don't remember ever being Kira, can't we drop it and agree to disagree on my innocence?" Light questions as he stares up at L.

"For now," L agrees reluctantly, while untangling Light from the chain. But he doesn't get off.

"Is there something you need?" Light asks as he raises his hand to bury itself in Ryuuzaki's raven hair.

"Light-kun has left me with a problem," L answers simply, and Light notices the bulge in L's pants.

"Are you turned on by the idea of me being Kira?" Light asks, while raising an eyebrow.

"It is natural for people to get stimulated when a person is squirming underneath them," L deadpans.

"Oh, but you pinned me to the bed and accused me of being Kira. Why should I help you with your problem?" Light inquires amused.

"At the moment Light is not the evil queen, so that makes him, by default, prince charming," L responds knowingly.

"What happened to the seven dwarfs?" Light inquires as he runs his left hand up L's side slowly.

"Light-kun is too tall to be any of them," Ryuuzaki murmurs, while leaning down to allow his hot breath to mingle with Lights.

"I thought I make a good Doc," Light mumbles, as he rests his left hand behind L's neck and brings their lips together.

It's a battle of clashing lips, and tongues, fighting for dominance because L is a fast learner, and sex isn't going to be any different.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The late night discussions continue with most nights ending up with L straddling Light's lap and going down on the younger man. But some nights, Light decides he wants to be the dominant one.

"Light-kun is actually taking the role of prince charming," L says on those nights, as he lays on his back and looks at Light with amusement.

"Shut up, Ryuuzaki," Light says as he moves his fingers in and out of L's tight entrance faster.

Light always starts out gentle, but he throws caution to the wind when L tells him to go faster and says he wouldn't mind being Light's Snow White when the case is over. But they both know the case is not going to end with a happy ending.

"L, I'm never going to be your prince charming," Light mutters quietly that night, his breathing coming out raggedly.

"And I am never going to be Light's Snow White," L replies as his eyes focus on the rotating ceiling fan above the bed.

"Hypothetically speaking, let's say that I _am_ Kira, and I turn into the evil queen again, but I don't want to kill Snow White this time. Will you still convict me?" Light asks without any emotion in his voice.

"If Light-kun does turn into the evil queen again, then I will make sure he will be executed or at least have a life time in prison," L responds as he looks at Light from the corner of his eye.

"But if I do become the evil queen and decide I don't want to be Kira anymore, will you let me stay with you?" Light asks quietly.

"I don't see why Light-kun would want to stay with me, nor I with him," L flatly says.

"You're my first friend too," Light replies simply.

"Justice comes in front of everything," L says ignoring the small flash of hurt behind Light's eyes.

"I agree with that, but I still want to be with you."

"Why do you want to stay with me?" L inquires curiously.

"I already told you," Light responds evenly.

"But there is another reason, is there not?" L knowingly questions. Light tilts his head to face L.

"I don't have to pretend around you," Light answers truthfully. "I don't have to dumb down what I am saying and you know when I am lying. I have never been so trapped and felt such freedom before," Light admits.

L gazes at Light and judges the sincerity in his face.

"If Light-kun is Kira, we both cannot be alive. One of us will die and I will do everything in my power to make sure Kira is captured. But if you are not Kira," L begins and Light looks at L slightly hopeful "-you can stay, but only after I am positive you were never Kira," L firmly states. Light grins as he throws the chain on L's right side.

"Good thing that I was never Kira. Night Ryuuzaki," Light murmurs quietly, as he rests his head on L's shoulder and falls asleep.

L says nothing to that and allows his mind to enjoy the thought of not being alone, for even though he has always had Watari, having Light is different. There is no need to rephrase sentences or how he arrived at his conclusions on criminals. It's an understanding to its most anomaly form because neither one of them are simple. Even through L doesn't believe that Light is innocent he is not going to push him away. Light is only a visitor in L's heart.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

It's a piercing yell, one that terrifies L as he hears Light screaming next to him. The Death Note is clutched tightly in-between the younger man hands.

"Is Light-kun alright?" L asks hesitantly, not sure if he wants to know or not.

"I'm fine, I just didn't think that shinigami really existed," Light replies with ease. He opens up the small computer he bought with him. "I'm going to compare the names in the notebook to the list of dead criminals to make sure this is the real thing," Light responds as he quickly begins to type while making sure L isn't looking.

Light clicks his watch open and pauses. He could remain L's prince charming, but his justice was fairest in the land. To create a better world sacrifices are needed. The evil queen was going to win this time.

But L had promised he could stay with him as long as he wasn't Kira.

Light turns his attention to L, who is talking with Higuchi through a headset. 'It's now or never,' Light thinks as he watches the way L's eyes narrow in thought. 'The world needs Kira more than I need Ryuuzaki,' Light decides and the choice is made. Using the needle that was part of his watch Light pricks his finger before writing down Higuchi's name.

Forty seconds later Higuchi is lying dead on the ground. The officers outside are all trying to revive Higuchi with no luck.

"It would seem that the evil queen has been revived," L mutters as he turns to face Light. Light leans forwards until his face is only inches away from L's.

"This does not prove the queen has come back," Light replies in a quiet voice.

"We will see," L answers as he pushes Light back into his seat and gives orders to Soichiro before heading back to headquarters in the helicopter.

00000000000000000000000000000

The chain is removed as soon as they arrive at headquarters. It isn't until one a.m. that the task force leaves.

"You could have gone home with your father, Light-kun," L mutters as he continues to look at the only two rules that are impairing his investigation.

"I don't to want to leave you alone, you haven't slept at all this week," Light reminds L while sitting down next to the detective. He places his arms behind his head and shuts his almond-shaped eyes.

"If you are going to sleep, at least go upstairs," L articulates without glancing at Light.

"If you are not going to sleep, can I brush your hair?" Light inquires as he reopens his eyes to look at L hopefully.

"My hair looks fine the way it is," L responds, while leaning into the cushion behind him.

"It looks like a rats' nest," Light scoffs.

"And here I thought Light-kun liked my hair the way it is," L sighs sadly.

"I never said any such thing," Light replies as he crosses his arms over his chest.

"Light-kun is such a drama queen. Why do you want to brush my hair?" L queries as he leans over to shut the death note, which lies on the glass table in front of the two.

"I want to see what your hair looks like when it is brushed," Light answers truthfully. L's hair does not look bad. It's not greasy looking, more like a natural shine on a sunny day. Light idly wonders if Ryuuzaki's hair would feel like a pillow or pin pricks against his smooth cheek.

"Alright," L agrees and sees Light produce a red comb out of his pocket.

"The evil queen really has come back to life," L says as he turns his back to Light.

"Why do you say that?" Light asks as he scoots closer to L.

"The second time the queen tried to kill Snow White she used a poison red comb," Ryuuzaki responds as he feels Light start to brush his hair from the tips and work his way up.

"It's just a comb, and what happened to the first time?" Light offhandedly asks.

"The first time the evil… queen used lace against Snow White, since… ahh… you didn't, it makes more sense to say this is the second time," L hisses in pain as Light gets out a particular nasty knot.

"Makes sense," Light murmurs the first time he had tried to kill L he had got caught before he could set his plan into motion. If Misa hadn't been arrested he would have won.

The comb gets caught in another nasty knot. "Perhaps Light-kun should stop since he is hurting my head," L jeers as his head is being tugged backwards; sending waves of pain through his scalp.

"If you took better care of your hair we wouldn't be having this issue," Light mutters as he finishes getting the knot out.

"True, but I am not obsessive about it like you," L points out as Light tears through another knot.

"It is always important to take care of one's hair," Light replies knowingly.

It takes Light a good hour before L's hair is laying flat against his head. "I am done," Light announces tiredly as he places the red comb on the table. L turns around to face Light.

"How does it look?" L asks, while he digs his toes into the couch nervously.

"You really do look like Snow White now, all you need is rose red lips," Light murmurs with a twisted smile on his lips.

"Such a shame that Light doesn't look like prince charming anymore," L responds as he stands up to go look in a mirror. Light follows him into the bathroom after grabbing a ruby red apple.

He begins to toss the apple up and down while leaning against the bathroom wall. "Shall I put Misa's lipstick on?" L inquires as he turns his attention back to Light.

"It would finish off the look," Light agrees.

"But Misa took all her make up with her, what a shame," L offhandedly says and Light walks closer to L, while wrapping his arms around L's waist.

"A red apple for Snow White," Light replies as he outstretches his hand to L.

"Light has poisoned it," L looks at the apple distastefully.

"Why would prince charming wish to poison his love?" Light mumbles against L's ear.

"Because the queen has taken the form of the prince," L responds as he turns his head to the side.

"But this apple is a symbol of my love for you," Light replies with a mock hurt expression on his face.

"You would love to see me die," Ryuuzaki states as he lifts his hand and places it on the apple lightly, not daring to pick it up.

"If I die, Light is Kira," L announces.

"It's a good thing that I am not Kira," Light declares as he squeezes L before releasing the older man.

"We will see," L's spidery hands wrap around the apple.

He raises it to his mouth and bites into the crisp apple without hesitation.

"You didn't choke," Light comments idly.

"It would appear I have been spared this round," Ryuuzaki agrees and Light smirks.

"I wouldn't poison you," Light murmurs as L tosses the apple into the trash can while pinning Light against the wall.

"That would be beneath your skills, but you never said you wouldn't kill me," L points out enigmatically as he pins Light's arms against the wall.

Light frowns at that. "I would never kill you," Light sincerely says. 'Directly,' Light mentally adds, withholding his urge to smirk. But if anyone deserves to die by Lights bare hands it would be L.

"You are a liar," L murmurs against Light's lips.

"So are you," Light answers as he presses his lips against L's in a heated kiss. L's tongue flicks against Light's bottom one. Light opens his mouth up and allows L's tongue to drive into his mouth. L grinds his hips against Lights and feels the younger man moan against his lips. Picking up Light's leg, L wraps it around his waist while his hands move down Light's slim body to grope at the younger man's firm ass. The two pull away with a small trail of saliva still connecting their mouths.

"Bedroom," Light pants, his mocha eyes darkening with lust

"Too far," L responds as the two walk out of the room. L pushes Light onto the white couch and straddles the younger man's lap.

"Should we really be doing it in here?" Light asks as L's hands start to unbutton Light's shirt.

"Watari is on an errand," L murmurs as he signals for Light to sit up. Light does and allows Ryuuzaki to toss his shirt to the floor. Pants and boxers soon follow.

"You are not entering me dry," Light firmly states as L pulls his own clothes off. Grabbing his pants L pulls a bottle of strawberry lube out.

"You carry lube around?" Light asks skeptically.

"For situations likes these," L agrees as he places one of Light's legs on his shoulder. Squirting out some lube L coats his fingers and slides it into Lights entrance. Light shifts around uncomfortably, while L adds another finger slowly and begins a scissor motion. Light groans as L hits his prostate with his fingers.

"Ryuuzaki there!" Light moans as he tilts his head to look at L with half-lidded eyes. L continues to pump his lean fingers in and out barely touching Light's prostate.

"Stop being a tease and enter me already," Light hisses.

"No," L responds as he slides a third finger in. Pulling out his three fingers L places lube on his member before moving Light's leg's around his waist.

Placing his member at the tip of Light's entrance L thrusts himself in deeply. "Ngghh," Light moans as he adjusts to L's penis in his body.

"Move," Light instructs as he pulls himself out before pushing himself back down. "Aah," Light groans as he closes his eyes in pleasure. L pulls out before thrusting himself back in. It's rough and almost animalistic as L pounds into Light's body. Each man tries to take control of the kiss as hips move frantically.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light groans loudly as he feels his seed shoot out of him. Ryuuzaki thrusts himself back in one time before he comes in Light. L collapses on Light as the two ride out their orgasms. L's breathing ghosts across Light's neck as they lay there in silence. Arms wrap loosely around L's waist and Light buries a hand in Ryuuzaki's hair.

"I like your hair better the other way," Light declares tiredly.

"Changing your mind already," L murmurs as he moves his body off of Light's. The two get dressed before making their way to the bedroom.

"Ryuuzaki, when is your birthday?" Light asks curiously.

"There is no need for you to know," L answers coolly.

"But I think we should celebrate it. There is no need for you to hide it, since there isn't any way I can learn your real name," Light points out. L raises his thumb to his mouth and bites at it softly.

'He does have a point, Light can't learn my real identity with only a birthday,' L thinks. Putting his hand back at his side L stares ahead.

"Halloween," L simply says. Light's eyes widen slightly, he hadn't really expected L to answer him.

"It's befitting for you," Light replies as his eyes soften and a smile forms on his face.

"This doesn't mean I trust you," L states and Light grins at that. He steps closer to the detective.

"I'm sure it doesn't," Light agrees as he wraps his arms around L.

"You're awfully sentimental," L comments nonchalantly.

"Is it wrong to hug the person I love?" Light innocently asks.

"This isn't love," L responds, but doesn't push Light away.

"Then what would you call it?" Light queries as the doors open. L pushes Light's arms off of him before stepping out first. Light follows and waits for L's reply.

"I would call it manipulation," L flatly says, while opening the bedroom door. The two walk in and Light shuts the door behind him.

"That hurts Ryuuzaki," Light mocks sadly.

"I doubt that," L replies emphatically.

"What would you like for your birthday?" Light inquiries.

"A confession," L responds and Light just shakes his head.

"I can't do that since I'm not Kira, but I have an idea," Light says with a mysterious smile on his lips.

"What is that?" L queries with interest.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise," Light murmurs as he cups Ryuuzaki's face and kisses him briefly on the lips.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It's October 31 and the rest of the team has gone home. "Let's celebrate your birthday in our room," Light remarks and L briefly wonders why Light used the word "our," since it is _his_ room.

L opens the door and is met with candles spread throughout the room. They're on the dresser and nightstands, each one illumining the room in a soft glow. "Light-kun when did you-" L begins as he turns to stare at Light in surprise.

"I came up here ten minutes ago," Light responds with a shrug. L walks closer to the bed and looks back at Light. "Rose petals, you really went to romantic extremes," L comments as Light stands next to him.

"Do you like it?" Light asks as he sits on the bed.

"No one has ever done this for me," L whispers and Light grins at that.

"I want to be the only one," Light responds as he rests his hands on Ryuuzaki's hips, almost possessively.

"Sit down, I have something else to add," Light instructs as he lets go of Ryuuzaki's waist and makes his way to the other side of the bed. He leans over and grabs a bottle before crawling in-between L's legs. Light tosses his shirt off before his hands tug at the bottom of L's white shirt. L raises his arms and allows Light to throw it the ground before Light shows him what is in his hands.

"Chocolate syrup," L grins childishly; Light had forbidden any food in the bed since he didn't want crumbs in the bed or the sheets to be sticky. L grabs the bottle from Light's hands and pushes the younger man against the bed. L unbuttons Light's pants and pulls them off slowly, followed by the boxers.

L runs a long index finger from Light's navel to his member and smiles lightly when Light takes in a sharp breath of air. Grabbing the chocolate syrup bottle, L pours it down Light's chest to his member. He adds some around Light's mouth, before lapping up the chocolate with his tongue. He kisses Light deeply and drives his tongue into the younger man's mouth.

Light can feel the chocolate on L's tongue and presses against it with his own. The kiss is gentle, not something Light had been expecting. L pulls away slowly before starting to kiss down Light's neck, while nipping at it the skin lightly. Moving further down, L's tongue darts out and laps up the cooling chocolate. He swirls his tongue in Light's navel and enjoys the small groan that Light releases through his mouth. Each moan grows louder as L moves down to Light's hip before reaching the younger man's stiff member. "Ryuuzaki," Light whimpers as L licks from base to tip before wrapping his mouth around Light's penis.

"Aaahh," Light moans as he digs his hands into Ryuuzaki's soft hair. L starts to bob his head up and down, while massaging Light's inner thighs.

Light's breathe hitches and he can feel a warm pressure building up in his lower stomach, L pulls away and Light makes a small sound of annoyance. "Turn around," L instructs as he grabs the bottle of chocolate syrup again. L pours some on his finger and circles Light's tight entrance.

"Are you using syrup as lube?" Light hisses as he leans forward and rests his head against the mattress.

"Yes," L responds as he coats his member and thrusts into Light.

"Nggh" Light whimpers as L hits his prostate dead on. It's slow and almost tender. Light knows he doesn't deserve this. "Ryuuzaki, harder," Light moans and feels a small flicker of satisfaction as L plunges into him without restraint. The movements become frantic and L wraps his hand around Light's weeping member, pumping him in time with the thrusts.

It's becoming hotter in his lower regions. Light feels like he's on fire. "L!" Light calls in ecstasy as his seed shoots out. Liquid warmth explodes in Light and he slumps forward tiredly. L pulls out of him and rolls to the side.

"Why did you say L?" Ryuuzaki asks confused. Light has never called that name out during sex.

"Thought you might prefer it," Light shrugs as he looks at Ryuuzaki.

"Why would I?" L inquiries and watches Light sit up slowly, rose petals sticking to his stomach and hair. L reaches his hand to Light's sweaty hair and pulls of a blood red petal.

"First you should open up your card," Light replies as he gets up and opens up the dresser drawer. He pulls out the card and hands it over to L, who stares down at the bold writing of happy birthday. A strawberry cake is on the cover with multiple colored sprinkles scattered all over the front of the card. L gets closer to the candles by the bed and opens up the card.

'It's your birthday, a year closer to death,' L reads and furrows his brow. He didn't think Light would buy him a joke card. L continues to read and feels his breathe catch in his throat. 'Happy birthday, L Lawliet,' L's hand begins to shake as he re-reads the card again and again. He sits up and stares at Light in horror.

"This isn't my name," L says as he tears the card in half and then into smaller pieces before tossing it onto the bed.

"I told Misa that it was your birthday and she wanted to give you a card," Light explains and L glares at the younger man.

"All of this was a charade then?" L hisses hurt.

"I always thought that if I could choose the day I died I would want it to be on the day I was born. Come into life and die on the same day," Light murmurs quietly.

"So you think you are doing me a favor?" L questions as Light scoots closer.

"I wanted you to feel happy before you died. Did you not feel content?" Light asks a little nervously. L had to die if he wanted to win and Light wanted to make L's last moments special.

L wants to tell him no, to make Light feel bad about his decision to kill him. But he knew that the evil queen would be revived and really the two were never meant to live happily ever after. "I did," L whispers reluctantly.

"I'm glad," Light says relieved, and for good measure L kicks him off the bed.

"What the hell Ryuuzaki?" Light snaps and L crawls over the edge to stare at Light, who is starting to pick himself up.

"You are going to kill me, do you really think I wouldn't kick and scream," L replies like he is talking to a child.

"I'll give you that," Light responds as he opens up the dresser drawer and pulls out a black notebook and flips it open to a page. He hands it over to L's awaiting hands.

'L Lawliet dies at eleven fifty five pm on October 31, chokes on a piece of apple,' L reads and can't help but feel a sick amusement at Light's sense of humor.

"I don't think that prince charming will be able to revive me with a kiss," L comments and Light takes the death note back. He shuts the notebook and puts it back in the dresser drawer.

"We have a minute left," Light remarks as he checks the alarm clock that is surrounded by candles.

"Is it worth it?" L asks and Light stares at him blankly before comprehension crosses his face.

Light has no answer to that. He doesn't want to kill Ryuuzaki, had even thought about giving up the death note. Why was he killing the one person he feels so close to? But he knows the reason; L is unwilling to join his side of justice. The world is so rotten but L isn't. He is just standing in the way of a good cause. If he kills L he will be going back to a bored, _content_ life. It's not worth it, he knows what it is like to have the loneliness practically ooze from his body.

'I can't go back to that,' Light thinks as he hurries off the bed and grabs a pencil and the notebook out of the drawer. He flips open to the page with L's name and erases it. He's not sure if it will work, but he has to try. L continues to sit on the bed and looks at Light with a betrayed look on his face. 'Ten seconds,' Light reads and starts to count down with the clock: nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one... The clock switches over to eleven fifty five and Light meets Ryuuzaki's calculating charcoal eyes.

"No, it's not," Light answers as his eyes stay focused on Ryuuzaki's. He moves forward and kisses L on the lips tenderly. "I guess prince charming saved Snow White after all," Light murmurs lightly as he rests his hand on L's beating heart and feels a small sense of relief and disappointment flood him.

"It would appear so," L agrees.

"You are going to arrest me now?" Light questions with a bitter smile, already knowing the answer as he pulls his hand away from L's beating chest.

"I have to, you gave me all the evidence I need," L replies as he wraps his arms around his legs.

"So I gave you the ultimate birthday gift," Light grins weakly.

"You did," L agrees. Light plops on the bed and lays down in front of Ryuuzaki.

"Tell me, Light-kun, why did you decide to let me live?" Ryuuzaki inquires and Light can't help but release a small chuckle.

"Like I said before, you are the only person that understands me and I couldn't bring myself to kill you. I wasn't sure if erasing your name would work, but I'm glad it did," Light mumbles.

"I'm not going to save you Light," L says flatly.

"I didn't expect you to," Light replies as shame incases him. He was so close to winning but he couldn't bring himself to give L the finishing blow. Light has become weak and he hopes that L will give him the death plenty. That way he doesn't have to live with the knowledge he let his beautiful obstacle live.

"I don't suppose you'll let me live if I forfeit the death note," Light remarks idly.

"You would be correct," L replies as he gets off the bed and dresses. Light gets up as well and dresses himself slowly. He bends over and picks up the death note again. Flipping it open Light writes in it while L has his back toward him. Shutting it, Light hands it over to L.

"Your death would have been fitting for you," Light says as L tucks the death note under his arm.

"I truly would have been your Snow White then," L agrees and Light shakes his head.

"The evil queen dies by wearing hot iron shoes, I hope you won't make me do that," Light replies as he sits back on the bed. There is nothing for him to do, but wait.

"No. That death would not suit you," L concurs and Light raises an eyebrow at L.

"What death would suit me then?" Light inquires as L begins to walk to the door.

"You aren't a threat to me anymore, so feel free to do what you want in here. I will be giving this to Watari," L responds, ignoring Light's question as he exits the room.

Light makes his way over to the bathroom, deciding to wash away the stickiness that is covering his body. The water is steaming, burning Light's skin as he takes a quick shower. Light finishes and steps out of the shower. He blinks in surprise; L is standing only a few feet away.

"What do you want L?" Light asks offhandedly, while starting to towel off.

"Nothing," L shrugs.

'Liar,' Light thinks flatly. He finishes, before hanging the towel over the shower rack. "I wasn't lying," Light says and L snorts.

"I'm not! Why the hell don't you believe me?" Light demands as he pins L against the wall.

"Because you are Kira," L answers coldly.

"I told you that I give up the fucking notebook and I erased your name, why the hell can't you at least accept that I love you," Light snaps.

"Because I don't love you," L replies.

Light drops his hold on L in shock. "You can't mean that," Light murmurs in disbelief.

"But I do. I have never told you that I love you. You were the one who always said it," L points out curtly, his eyes staring blankly into Light's own. "I don't feel anything knowing that I was right," L adds.

L would be happy if he could feel a victory because he was right all along. But instead he feels hollow. He didn't solve the case; Light shouldn't have told him he was Kira. L should have been able to find that out for himself without having Light tell him. It is not a victory on his part. He still lost to Kira and to Light. Why did the younger man have to ruin a good thing?

But now wasn't the time for such thoughts. Light's eyes narrowed and his lips were thinning into a tight line of suppressed rage.

"You asshole," Light seethes. "Tell me you feel nothing after this," Light hisses as he leans forward and presses his mouth to L's. Light moves his lips harshly against L's as he plunges into the other man's mouth. Their tongues lick and press against each other and Light feels a sense of satisfaction as L shoves his tongue back into his own mouth and takes control of the kiss. The two pull away once the need for air outweighs the need for dominance.

Light smirks at L's swollen lips and rose tinted cheeks. "Still feel nothing?" Light smirks.

"Nothing," L agrees, but only to get back at Light for ruining their dark fairy tale. Something in Light snaps. He throws L to the ground and wraps his hands around L's pale neck.

"You fucking bastard! Did I not show you I loved you? God, L, I just threw my life away and you can't at least pretend that I meant something to you!" Light shouts as his hands wrap tighter around L's slim neck. L's hands start to claw at Light's hands, hard enough to draw blood. This doesn't deter Light. Digging his blunt nails into Light's skin, L grips tightly onto Light's hands and raises a leg to kick Light. It doesn't connect; air isn't entering L's burning lungs. Light is sitting on L's upper chest. Raising his legs, L wraps his legs around Light's neck and forces the younger man's body backwards. Light's hands release L's throat as he falls backwards onto the tile floor, his head smacking against the tile.

L rolls onto his side and gasps for air. Each intake of air rushes down his throat as L greedily takes it all in. His eyes stare at Light who is staring dazedly at the ceiling. "Is Light ok?" L questions anxiously as he stares down at the younger man, while rubbing his sore neck. It's going to leave a bruise.

"Yeah," Light murmurs as he gets up and starts to dress. The anger he once felt has crumpled away like water eroding away at the earth. Light gets dressed before turning his attention to L, who has stood up as well. Light looks at L calmly, "I hate you," he says with such clarity that L is tempted to look away.

"I know," L says as they walk out of the bathroom.

"So am I staying up here or going into a jail cell?" Light articulates as he watches L blow out the candles, casting the room into darkness.

"You can stay," L decides and the two get into the bed. The two shift close to each other, but they don't touch. "You should wash your hands, you could get an infection," L idly comments. Light's laugh begins as a chuckle before developing into a hysterical laugh. L wonders if Light is crying.

The laughter dies down and Light's breathes hitches before he talks. "I'm going to die soon, probably by execution. Do you really think that I really care about getting an infection?" Light says amused.

"I suppose you wouldn't," L agrees quietly.

"Goodnight, Lawliet," Light says as he drifts into restless sleep.

"Goodnight, Light," L says. He won't admit it to Light, but it had been nice to hear the younger man call him by his real name.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

L shakes Light awake at eight a.m. "We need to go downstairs soon," L says as he waits for Light to get up. Light sits up in bed, letting the covers fall around his waist. L's eyes see a small amount of blood on the white bed sheets, blending into the rose petals that still litter the bed. He made prince charming bleed. Light's gets up and changes into a fresh pair of clothes.

"Ready?" Light asks as he stares at L blankly.

"Yes," L responds as he pulls something out of the dresser drawer before moving over to Light.

"Give me your left wrist," L instructs.

"Is the chain really necessary?" Light asks skeptically.

"It's not, but you are guilty. All criminals wear chains," L replies as he clasps it around Light's wrist and than his own. Light's eyes move to stare at the chain and despite everything it brings him a sense of peace. In this moment L is still his, only his.

"Let's go," L stays as he leads the way to headquarters.

L waits for the task force members to gather around the room. The chain is attaching the two again and Light feels a small sense of security as the metal cuff rests against his skin.

"Ryuuzaki, why are you and Light chained to each other again?" Soichiro inquires, confused.

"I'll answer that," Light says loudly and gives Ryuuzaki a knowing smile. Light stands up and clears his throat. The team gathers around him and waits for Light to talk.

"I am Kira," Light announces and everyone in the room is dead silent.

"That has to be a lie," Soichiro murmurs to himself as he shakes his head in disbelief.

"It's not a lie; I couldn't bring myself to kill L," Light responds with a shrug. A sharp pain rushes through his chest and Light knees hit the ground.

"Light-kun, what's wrong?" L asks as he hurriedly gets of his chair and kneels beside the younger man.

"I wrote my name down," Light answers as he breathing becomes ragged.

"Why would you do that?" L asks as he grabs Light's shoulder and forces Light to look at him, his eyes searching desperately for an answer.

"We weren't….meant to have a…happy ending," Light wheezes as his hands clench L's arms tightly. His chest feels like it is on fire, but Light is content. He has failed to become Kira again, but this ending suits the two so much better. After all Snow White was alive at the end of her fairy tale.

L leans closer and places his mouth against Light's ear. "I lied," L says and Light genuinely smiles at that. His eyes roll into the back of his head and Light collapses into L's awaiting arms.

The team says nothing as they watch L hug Light tighter to his chest and watch as the detective plants a brief kiss against Light's cooling lips.

"I'm still the fairest in the land," L murmurs and laughs in amusement, because this whole situation is so damn funny. His prince charming is dead and the evil queen still won.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

End of Story.

Many thanks to Songbird Severine, who edited this story for me^^!

1) I don't know if you can erase a name and have that person not die, but in here you can.

2) I was original going to kill L in the bedroom, but thought it be more fun to have Raito sacrifice himself this time.

3) I highly doubt that Raito would kill himself, but I am hoping that it is believable in this story, that he would.

I am debating if I want to continue writing one-shots of fairy tales. I haven't decided yet. I am going to open a poll, so go vote!

Please review and tell me what you all think of this story! I like knowing if people like my work, so go press that button and make my day!!

-rain angst


End file.
